parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Rugrats
The Rugrats & The Chipmunk Adventure Movie The Extended Version are a 1998 American animated film, produced by Nickelodeon Movies and Klasky Csupo. The film was distributed by Paramount Pictures and first released in theaters in the United States on November 20, 1998. Based on the popular 1990s animated Nickelodeon series, Rugrats, this film introduced Tommy's baby brother Dil Pickles, who was named after Didi Pickles' cousin, and appeared on the original series the next year. The film was released in theatres with a CatDog short titled "Fetch", in which Cat wins a radio contest and attempts to answer the phone as Dog chases down his tennis ball. (This short was later broadcast in CatDog episode 21.) However, the video release contained a different CatDog short, "Winslow's Home Videos". The film marks the first film made by Nickelodeon Movies to be based on a Nicktoon. The film features the voices of E.G. Daily, Christine Cavanaugh, Kath Soucie, Cheryl Chase, Cree Summer, Tara Charendoff, and Charlie Adler, along with guest stars David Spade, Whoopi Goldberg, Margaret Cho, Busta Rhymes, and Tim Curry and 1987 American animated film featuring the characters from NBC's Saturday morning cartoonAlvin and the Chipmunks. The Chipmunk Adventure was directed by Janice Karman from a screenplay by Karman and Ross Bagdasarian Jr.. The film stars the voices of Karman, Bagdasarian Jr., and Dody Goodman. Plot The film starts with a parody of the 1981 Indiana Jones action film Raiders of the Lost Ark. Afterwards, the babies are chased out of the temple by a boulder, which is revealed to be Didi Pickles who is at the baby shower at the Pickles' house, where Didi is pregnant with her and Stu's second child, which everyone believes will be a girl. Tommy is at first enthusiastic about having a younger sibling, although Angelica warns him that once the sibling is born, Stu and Didi will forget him. During a song that Susie is singing Didi goes into labor and her friend's rush her to the hospital (although, according to her doctor, she wasn't due until next week.) when baby is finally born, it turns out to be a boy, and they name him Dil, after Didi's coustin. Unfortunately, Angelica's words appear to be true when Dil quickly becomes a very selfish baby, crying non-stop for attention, keeping all of the babies' toys for himself, and refusing to share with Tommy. He also takes the attention of Didi and Stu, leading Tommy to feel ignored. Later however, Stu has a conversation with Tommy about being a big brother and the responsibility he now has and assures him that one day he'll be happy to have DIll as his little brother. He also gives Tommy a musical locket with a picture of Tommy and Dil taped together and a watch inside which he calls his (Tommy's) responsitility (responsibility). When David Seville goes off to Europe on a business trip, the Chipmunks, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore are left at home with their babysitter, Miss Miller - much to the dismay of Alvin, who dreams of world travel. While the three are playing an arcade game of Around the World in Thirty Days with the Chipettes, Alvin and Brittany argue over which would win an actual race around the world. Diamond smugglers Klaus and Claudia Vorstein overhear the conversation and approach the children, telling them that they will provide them with the means for a real race around the world by hot air balloon, with the winner receiving $100,000.When Dil pushes the other babies too far, they decide to take him back to the hopsical (hospital) despite Tommy's disapproval and end up driving recklessly through the streets in a Reptar Wagon (voiced by Busta Rhymes) Stu had built until they crash in the woods. As Dil had secretly pinched Angelica's Cynthia doll, Angelica and Spike embark on a mission to find the babies—but Angelica only wants to get back her Cynthia doll. Around the same time, a circus train suffers an accident in the same woods and a group of wild monkeys escapes from the wreckage, while the monkeys' owners, the Banana Brothers, attempt to search for them. The parents soon discover their children's absence, and call the police and rangers for help, and the news leaks out and reporters come to interview them.After tricking Miss Miller, the Chipmunks and Chipettes meet at the Vorstein's mansion, where they are told the rules: each team is given a separate route to follow, along with a chest of dolls, made in their own likenesses, which they are required to drop off to verify that they have visited all checkpoints. Upon dropping off one of their own dolls, they will receive a doll made in the likeness of the opposing team. In reality, the dolls being dropped off are filled with diamonds, and the dolls received are filled with cash, given to them by the buyers. Both teams begin their travels; while the Chipmunks go to Mexico City, the Chipettes are caught in a hurricane.(Also Brittany comes very close to becoming eaten by a shark.) Unknown to both teams, however, they are being trailed by two INTERPOL agents, sent by Inspector Jamal, who was informed by Klaus and Claudia's butler, Mario, of the Vorstein's operation. The agents silently follow behind as the Chipmunks and Chipettes travel to many exotic locations. Both teams meet up in Athens, where Alvin and Brittany begin bickering, each claiming they can "out-rock and roll" the other, with Dave and the two INTERPOL agents nearly spotting them.As the babies attempt to find their way back home with Tommy using his locket as a compass and trying to reach the woods ranger station which they believe is the home of a wizard that can grant their wish to get home, the Reptar Wagon goes into the river and enters its water mode, and for a time, Tommy and the Babies pretend to be pirates sailing the open seas. After the boat goes over a waterfall, they are forced to trail back onto land. The babies are soon attacked by the circus monkeys lurking nearby. They steal the diaper bag with their supplies forcing Tommy to retrieve it and some monkeys try to steal Dil. Although Chuckie attempts to rescue him, Phil and Lil refuse to help since he is not very well liked and is stolen from the group as a result. Chuckie, Phil and Lil disguise a smaller monkey as Dil to fool Tommy, but when Tommy resolves to use the wizards wish to return "Dill" to human, they accidentally slip of what really happened, and Tommy gets angry at them leaving Dil to the monkeys. However, they still refuse to help Tommy to find Dil (including Chuckie, who feels that Tommy has been neglectful as a best friend since Dill came along) and declare he no longer has friends and his brother is all he has now, prompting a depressed and disheartened Tommy to search for Dill on his own and leave the group. Eventually Tommy finds Dil and they find shelter underneath a tree. Tommy tries to look after Dil, but when Dil selfishly drinks all of their milk and refuses to share the big blanket with Tommy in the cold weather, Tommy finally reaches his breaking point, snaps at Dil, throws away the locket, and decides to abandon him for the monkeys to take him away, but a bad storm combined with Tommy's furious face finally frightens Dil, who then starts to cower. Feeling guilty, Tommy realizes his mistake and apologizes to his brother, taking him back under the tree and retrieving the locket. Dil, who finally shrugs off his selfishness, willingly shares the torn blanket with Tommy. After the thunderstorm is over, Phil, Lil and Chuckie catch up and reconcile with Tommy and Dil and save them from the monkeys, and are eventually reunited with Angelica (who has finally regained her Cynthia doll) and Spike.The Chipettes then travel on to Egypt, where they are captured and brought to a young Arabian prince. The prince falls in love with Brittany and, oblivious to the diamond smuggling, agrees to return the valuable dolls to Jamal but declares that he is keeping the girls, and making Brittany his bride. Despite being showered with gifts, including a baby penguin, the Chipettes are desperate to make an escape. Still unaware of the contents of their dolls, they secretly try to retrieve them - only to find them guarded by snakes. Brittany and Jeanette "charm" the snakes by singing "Getting Lucky", then grab the dolls and escape just as Eleanor arrives carrying a small cooler. Meanwhile, the Chipmunks are camping in a jungle near a native village while taking a shortcut. Theodore senses something is wrong; Simon and Alvin don't believe him. Upon waking up the next morning, they find Theodore missing. While trying to find him, Alvin and Simon are taken captive by some local natives. They soon learn that Theodore is being worshiped as the natives' "Prince of Plenty". Alvin and Simon are quickly forced to wear loincloths and are made into Theodore's personal servants. Meanwhile, the Chipettes learn that Eleanor's cooler contains not only food, but the baby penguin, whom Eleanor feels needs to be returned to its parents in Antarctica. The girls soon decide to head to Antarctica and sing the song "My Mother". However, Claudia is alerted to the girls' actions by her henchmen, and concludes that they must have discovered the diamonds and are trying to make off with them. She orders her henchmen to get the dolls back. As the girls deliver the penguin to its parents, they are attacked by Claudia's henchmen. The Chipettes wrestle with the men as they attempt to steal the dolls, and a doll tears as the henchman falls from the balloon. Grateful to the Chipettes, the penguins snowball the henchmen into submission as the girls escape. They then notice the torn Chipette doll lying on the floor of the balloon; Jeanette picks it up and diamonds fall out of it. Opening a Chipmunk doll, they find it full of dollar bills, and realize that the whole race was just a set-up to deliver the diamonds. Realizing that the Chipmunks are likely in danger as well, they head off to find them. Alvin and Simon, meanwhile, are forced to search a nearby cave for mushrooms, with Alvin growing increasingly fed-up with the situation. Inside the cave, they find a series of ideograms on the walls, which Simon is able to translate -thanks to his vast intellect. The ideograms tell of the Prince of Plenty being sacrificed on a full moon, which is tonight. Before long, all three Chipmunks are tied to stakes by the natives, hanging precariously above a pit full of crocodiles. In a desperate attempt to delay their own deaths, they sing "Wooly Bully", which pleases the natives and lasts just long enough for the Chipettes to rescue them. As the babies make it to a bridge over by the ranger station followed by the monkeys, they are confronted by a lone wolf that has been stalking them all day. The babies start to panic while the monkeys run away screaming in fear of the wolf. Just as the wolf is about to attack them, Spike comes to their rescue and pounces on top of the wolf stopping it from harming the babies. The two animals fight as the babies cheer Spike on. However, the wolf almost knocks Spike over the bridge, but Angelica calls it to the wolf distracting it from finishing Spike off. The wolf tries to attack Angelica, but Spike bites its tail, dragging them both off the bridge to their apparent deaths. The babies weep over the apparent loss of their beloved pet. Luckily, Stu finally finds the babies and crash lands through the ranger station. Emerging from the wreckage stuck under his Dactar glide, the babies mistake him for the "Wizard" and wish for Spike's life instead of returning home. Stu falls through the bridge, finding Spike alive and unharmed. Simutaneously, the parents arrive and are reunited with the children. As for the monkeys, they are finally reunited with their arriving owners. Together in the Chipettes' balloon, the kids return to Los Angeles, where they are met at the airport by Klaus and Claudia. After a high energy chase through the baggage claim (as the Chipettes sing Diamond Dolls), the two groups are forced into a car under the false threat of Miss Miller's being kidnapped. Dave is arriving home to the airport at the same time, and hears Alvin's cries for help. Inspector Jamal runs up, identifying himself, and he and Dave begin to make chase. While it at first appears that Klaus and Claudia will escape, they are accidentally run off the road by Miss Miller, who was heading to the airport to pick up Dave. The diamond smugglers are arrested, and Brittany and Alvin argue over who really won the race, but Dave breaks up the argument and guides them to Miss Miller's car. Alvin tries to explain what happened, causing Dave to yell "ALVIN!" as the film ends. In the final scene, the babies having the same imaginary adventure when the movie began with Dil and are successful this time with his help, finally accepting him as one of them. In the post credit scene, Boris' goat pushes the Reptar Wagon where Grandpa Lou is sleeping and the goat follows it into the horizon. Cast *E.G. Daily as Tommy Pickles *Tara Charendoff as Dil Pickles *Christine Cavanaugh as Chuckie Finster *Kath Soucie as Phil and Lil DeVille *Cheryl Chase as Angelica Pickles *Jack Riley as Stu Pickles *Melanie Chartoff as Didi Pickles *Busta Rhymes as Reptar Wagon *Joe Alaskey as Grandpa Lou *Michael Bell as Drew Pickles / Chas Finster *Kath Soucie as Betty DeVille *Tress MacNeille as Charlotte Pickles *Cree Summer as Susie Carmichael *Michael Bell as Grandpa Boris *Melanie Chartoff as Grandma Minka *Phil Proctor as Howard DeVille *Ross Bagdasarian, Jr. as David "Dave" Seville, the adoptive father of Alvin, Simon, and Theodore, Dave is a songwriter who has his hands full keeping track of Alvin's doings. Badgasarian also voices Alvin Seville, the leader of his brothers and the oldest chipmunk who is known for his arrogance and egotism; and Simon Seville, the middle, who is highly intelligent and extremely practical, with a very dry sense of humor. *Janice Karman as Theodore Seville, the youngest, as well as more passive and kind-hearted than the other two. He enjoys eating, and can easily be bribed by Alvin with food. Karman also plays Brittany Miller, the oldest of the Chipettes who often bosses her two sisters around, but she also has a good heart, and loves her sisters dearly;Jeanette Miller, the middle and most intelligent of the Chipettes; and Eleanor Miller, who is the youngest of the Chipettes, and can stand up for herself. *Dody Goodman as Ms. Beatrice Miller, the Chipettes' surrogate mother and legal guardian. She often babysits the Chipmunks while Dave is away, much to Alvin's dismay.In this film, however, she does not appear to have adopted the Chipettes yet, tho she became the guardian of the Chipettes in the TV episode "Help wanted:Mommy" when the Chipettes were discovered to be orphans who had raised themselves. She is a bad driver. *Anthony De Longis as Klaus Vorstein, a European diamond smuggler. Klaus lacks willingness to go to extremes. He is easily intimidated by his sister Claudia, and reminded often of past failures. *Susan Tyrrell as Claudia Vorstein, another European diamond smuggler and Klaus' sister. Claudia is extremely ruthless, mean, and a spoiled brat, and more confident than Klaus. *Frank Welker as Sophie, the Vorsteins' pet Yorkshire Terrier puppy. *Ken Sansom as Inspector Jamal, a detective for the INTERPOL, who has been trying to capture Klaus and Claudia for years. *Nancy Cartwright as the Arabian Prince, who wants Brittany for his wife. 'Baby singers (Musical number - "This World Is Something New To Me!")' *Lenny Kravitz *Lou Rawls *Iggy Pop *Lisa Loeb *Gordon Gano *B-Real *Fred Schneider *Patti Smith *Kate Pierson *Jakob Dylan *Phife *Beck *Dawn Robinson *Laurie Anderson *Cindy Wilson Category:Movies Spoofs Category:DeviantART Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:YouTube